The present invention relates to a high pressure valve for hydrogen gas, natural gas, or other gases. Specifically the present invention pertains to a solenoid valve and a manual valve used at a high pressure. Particularly the solenoid valve is suitable for use in a high pressure hydrogen gas tank for vehicles driven by a fuel cell. For a hydrogen tank used for a fuel cell-driven vehicle, it is often pressurized up to 700 Bar (10,000 psi) and leakage-free solenoid valve is difficult to fabricate and currently is not available commercially. Thus there is a need to improve the sealing design for gastight valve.
In prior art, the disc shape seal is inserted into the recess created in the stem or sealing assembly. Often such disc falls off from the recess to lose the gas tightness at the orifice opening. This invention attempts to eliminate such separation of sealing member from the seal-holding recess in the sealing assembly. Such objective is another aim of the present invention.
Still another objective of the present invention is to develop a leak-free seal material endurable at 700 bar pressure.